This Cat Is Luhan ?
by HanYura
Summary: Chap 3 NC END is Up ! Luhan Tiba Tiba berubah Menjadi seekor kucing,padahal sudah membuat janji dengan sehun untuk bertemu ditaman , Sehun terus menunggu .Sehun menemukan Luhan yang berwujud Kucing sedang terluka dijalan dan membawanya kerumah. Merawat dan Menjaga Kucing dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan. Mature !
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : This Cat Is Luhan ?**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : HunHan **

**Summary : Luhan Tiba Tiba berubah Menjadi seekor kucing, Sehun menemukan Luhan yang berwujud Kucing sedang terluka dijalan dan membawanya kerumah.**

**Merawat dan Menjaga Kucing dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan.**

**Warning : Yaoi , NC, Mature, Typos, Gaje **

**Rate : M**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**This Cat Is Luhan ?**

"Luhan, aku duluan ya." Sapa Baekhyun teman sebangkunya yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Oh.. Ne Baekie.. Hati Hati dijalan ya." Balas Luhan Ramah sambil mengemasi dan memasukan buku bukunya kedalam tas.

Luhan menengok kebelakang, disana ada Oh Sehun, Namja yang disukainya tapi hingga sekarang Luhan belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya karena takut, Sehun sedang bersiap siap untuk pulang.

"Luhan... " Sapa Sehun dari belakang.

Mendengar sapaan Sehun detak jantung Luhan menjadi tidak beraturan, dengan badan gemetaran Luhan menjawab Sehun.

"_Nn..Nnee_.. Sehunnie." Jawab Luhan Gugup

"Ayo kita Keluar Bersama." Ajak Sehun Sambil tersenyum kepada Luhan menunjukan eyesmilenya yang mematikan.

"_Ne_ . . . Sehunnie.." Jawab Luhan dan Bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sehun meraih Tangan Luhan dan menggandeng Luhan sepanjang perjalanan, Tidak sedikit yeoja yang melihat Luhan dengan tatapan marah, karena Sehun adalah Namja idola disekolah, Selain Tampan, Sehun sangat Ramah, Romantis, dan Pintar nge-dance. Saat Melewati gerbang Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih melihat kearah Luhan.

"Umm Luhan..." Sehun terlihat Gugup

"Ahh.._ Ne _Sehunnie ...?" Melihat sikap gugup Sehun Luhan menjadi lebih gugup.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman bermain? Aku sudah lama ingin kesana tapi tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak, jadi , umm apah kau mau?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan Lembut.

"jinjjah? Taman bermain? Tentu ! Aku suka sekali taman bermain." Jawab Luhan dengan Excited walaupun sekarang detak jantungnya benar benar tidak beraturan.

"Bagus... Besok aku tunggu didepan gerbang taman bermain jam 10 pagi ya.." Balasnya dengan semangat.

"Oke !" Jawab Luhan sambil membuat pose V dengan jarinya.

"Baiklah, Aku duluan ya !~ Sampai Jumpa Luhan !~" Seru Sehun sambil sedikit demi sedikit beranjak, perlahan bayangannya semakin menghilanh.

"_Fiuuhhh... Jantungku benar benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi_" Gumam Luhan dalam hati dan mulai berjalan pulang, Rumah Luhan terletak tidak jauh dari Sekolah, sekital 10 menit jalan kaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

_"Baiklah Oh Sehun ! Besok Kau Harus mengatakannya, Katakan kau menyukainya."_

Perasaanku sangat gelisah. Ya ! Tidak aku pungkiri aku sangat menyukai Luhan, dan aku rasa Besok adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semua.

Aku terus berjalan menuju Halte Bus sendirian sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi Besok. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja aku sampai senyum senyum sendiri.

**SEHUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUHAN POV**

_"MIAWWW! MIAWWW !" _

"Eoh? Suara Kucing dari Mana itu ?" Aku mencari dari mana Suara Itu berasal . Sekarang aku berada didepan sebuah Kuil Tua,  
"Disini Sepi sekali." gumamku dalam hati.

_"MIAWWWW! MIAWW!" _Suara tadi terdengar semakin Keras, semakin jelas, Aku terus mengkuti arah suara itu, dan sampailah aku dibelakang kuil tua tersebut, Pintu belakangnya terbuka, aku sedikit mengintip Kedalamnya.

"ASTAGA! " Aku terkejut saat melihat seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih yang berlumuran darah tergeletak didekat pintu tempat aku berdiri.

Aku menghampirinya, Kucing ini Terluka pada Kakinya, Aku menggendong Kucing kecil ini menuju rumah dengan tergesa gesa berniat untuk mengobatinya.

Saat Sampai Rumah Beruntung Umma Tidak ada, Kalau Uma Tau aku bawa binatang peliharaan kerumah, bisa bisa disuruh membuangnya.

Aku Masuk kekamarku dilantai dua, dan meletakan Kucing Kecil diatas tempat tidur, Aku bergegas menuju dapur mengambil handuk basah dan Air serta Kotak P3K.

**LUHAN POV END**  
.

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

**8:00PM**

"Besok aku harus terlihat tampan didepan Luhan, ummm Aku harus menyiapkan pakaian untuk besok." Aku menuju Lemari pakaianku dan membuka pintunya.

Ummm... Mataku terus mengabsen setiap pakaian yang tersusun rapi.

Kemeja Biru ? Tidak, T-Shirt Pink ? Tidak, Celana yang ini.. Ahh Tidak. Aku mengacak ngacak isi lemariku.

"Gahh ! dari sebanyak ini pakaianku, tidak ada yang bisa dipakai untuk besok.." umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang yang penuh dengan tumpukaan baju yang kukeluarkan dari lemari tadi. Tiba Tiba mataku tertuju pada Pakaian yang tergantung didalam lemari, Kemeja lengan Pendek putih polos dan Celana Army Style (Style Author Ga banget).

"Pakai ini Saja."

**SHUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUHAN POV**

"Nahh Selesai!" Akhirnya aku selesai mengobati kucing kecil ini, Bercak bercak darah dibulunya sudah kubersihkan, dan Lukanya sudah kuperban.

"Tunggu disini Kucing Kecil, Aku ambilkan Susu." Aku berniat Memberinya Susu dan Turun kedapur, tapi .. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan telingaku, terasa Gatal.

Setelah mengambil Susu dan wadahnya, aku kembali kekamarku. Umma Masih belum pulang.

"Ini, Minum Yang banyak Ne.." Kataku sambil mengelus elus kepala kucing kecil yang lucu ini.

"Miawww... Gomawoo"

ASTAGA ! Apa yang Kucing ini katakan barusan ? G..Go..Goomm..Gomawoo? Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar.

"Ne .. Gomawo Lu.. Han.. Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Kau benar benar baik hati Miaww.." Kucing itu Berbicara.

Aku hanya bisa Ternganga, Tidak percaya, Aku menuju Cermin dan menepuk nepuk pipiku.

"HUAAAA !" Teriakku.

Kk..kenapa Telingaku berubah? Dan sekarang aku mempunyai EKOR?" Aku benar benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tubuhku.

"Bersenang senanglah Luhan..." Kata Kucing itu dan perlahan tubuhnya menghilang.

Sial... kepalaku terasa berat, Tenagaku seperti hilang.

Tiba tiba semua gelap...

**LUHAN POV END **

**09:00AM**

"Hmmhhh... " Luhan menggeliat saat sinar matahari menerpa retinanya lembut, Perlahan Matanya terbuka.

"Tuhan, Mimpi apa aku semalam? Pukul berapa sekarang.?" Luhan melihat kearah Jam dinding.

"OMO ! sudah jam 9 ?" aku Harus bersiaap siap, Luhan berjalan menuju Pintu, Tapi dia tidak bisa mencapai Kenop pintunya.

"Kenapa Aku terasa pendek ya? Kenop pintunya kenapa tiba tiba menjadi tinggi" Tanya Luhan Heran.

"HUAAAAAAAA! " Luhan Terkejut saat melihat dirinya yang sudah berubah 100% menjadi kucing kecil berwarna putih saat dia melewati cermin.

"A..APP..APA YANG TERJADI?" Luhan merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tiba Tiba #Ckleeekkk (suara Pintu dibuka)

"Luhan Bangun Chagyyy,,,,:" Umma Luhan membangunkan . Tapi tidak mendapati Luhan didalam Kamarnya. namun yang didapatinya adalah Seekor Kucing Putih yang tidak dikenal.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" KUCING KECIL ! #Tuiingg ! Umma Luhan langsung menendang Kucing Kecil yang bukan lain adalah Luhan

"UMMAA INI AKU !" Seru Luhan yang sekarang berdiri dedepan pintu rumahnya, tapi semua itu percuma karena tidak ada yang mengerti bahasa Kucing (ditelinga manusia cuma kedengeran meong meong), =,=

Karena merasa Usaha Menyadarkan ummanya Sia Sia Luhan pun Berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, Luhan terkejut karen Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 09:55AM berarti tinggal lima menit lagi untuk betemu sehun ditaman bermain.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bertemu dengan Sehun, Tidak mungkin Tubuh kucingku Naik Bus atau Kereta." Luhan mengacak rambutnya sebal.

"Kalau ingin cepat sampai aku harus bergerak dari sekarang ! Bagaimanapun Wujudku kearang Sehun pasti sedang menunggu." Seru Luhan dalam hati dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju taman Bermain yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10:30AM**

Sehun memandangi Jam Tangannya.

"_Luhan Kemana ya? Kok lama sih ?" _katanya dalam hati.

Sehun menunggu didepan gerbang Taman Bermain dengan membawa Bunga mawar dan coklat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh ... Hoshh.." Luhan terus berlari sekuat tenaga, Nafasnya sudah tidak terarur.

Tiba Tiba Luhan tersandung sebuah batu besar sehingga tubuh kucingnya tersungkur dan membuat Kepala kecilnya terluka serta bulu putihnya terkena Lumpur.

"Yackk ! Sakit Sekali ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**01:00PM**

Sehun masih setia menunggu didepan gerbang sambil berdiri, entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang keluar masuk taman bermain dan memandangnya aneh, tapi Sehun tidak perduli, karena Luhan masih belum datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan Berjalan terseok Seok dengan tubuh kucingnya yang sedang terluka. Kalau begini, aku tidak akan bisa mencapai Taman Bermain.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengenyampingkan Rasa sakitnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04:00 PM**

Sudah 6 jam Sehun menunggu Luhan tapi Luhan belum datang, Sehun lupa membawa Ponselnya sehingga tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan.

Sehun menyeka Keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya. Bunya yang dibawanya sudah mulai Layu dan coklat didalam kotak itu sepertinya sudak meleleh.

Sehun masih menunggu dan duduk disebuah bangku kecil didekat pintu gerbang taman bermain dengan wajah berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhh Itu dia taman bermainnya.." Luhan sudah sampai didekat Taman Bermain, dia Sudah bisa melihat Papan Nama Taman Bermain dengan Jelas. Luhan mempercepat Langkahnya yang terseok, Kakinya terus mengalirkan Darah.

.

.

.

**05:15 PM**

"Maaf Tuan, taman Bermain sudah akan tutup, Apa Anda masih menunggu teman anda ?" Tanya Petugas Taman bermain.

"Ne, saya masih menunggu teman saya." Jawab Sehun Lesu sambil terus menggengam dua Tiket masuk taman Bermain yang sudah dibelinya.

"Kalau anda Tidak masuk, Tiket itu tidak akan bisa digunakan besok." Kata Petuga Taman Bermain.

"Ahh Tidak apa apa, Aku masih mau menunggu." Jawab Sehun menerawang kekejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Luhan seketika berkaca kaca saat mendapati Sehun yang masih setia duduk menunggunya walaupun dia sudah sangat terlambat.

_"Kau benar benar menunggu ku Sehunniee?"_

Luhan dengan Tubuh Kucingnya, Luhan berjalan Terseok Seok mendekat kearah Sehun.

"miawww..."

"Enghh?" Sehun memandangi asal suara itu.

"Miawww..." Luhan dengan tubuh kucingnya Naik keatas bangku taman dan mengesekkan tubuhnya ketangan Sehun.

"Kucing manis, Kakimu terluka .Kasihan." Sehun memegangi Kaki Luhan yang Terluka karena benturan tadi.

"Biar aku obati," Sehun menggendong Kucing yang bukan lain adalah Luhan dan meninggalkan Bunga dan Coklat tadi diatas Bangku yang dia duduki dari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membawa Kucing itu (Luhan) Kerumahnya, Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun menggendong Kucing itu tak perduli darahnya mengotori kemeja putinya.

Luhan (kucing) Terus memperhatikan wajah Sehun sepanjang perjalanan, terlihat raut sedih dan kecewa .

"_Sehun.. Aku disini.." _gumam Luhan dalam Hati.

**LUHAN POV**

Sehun terus menggendong Tubuh Kucingku kerumahnya, Rumah yang cukup bagus, sepertiinya dia tinggal sendiri.

Sehun membawaku kekamarnya dan meletakan tubuhku diatas Tempat tidur king size miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali dan mengobati Lukaku.

"Sudah Ne? Lain kali Hati Hati." Kata Sehun sambil mengusap usap Kepala Ku .

Sehun duduk Tertunduk dihadapanku.

Tiba tiba aku melihat Butiran Air yang terjatuh dari mata Indahnya, Sehun menangis!.

Baru Kali ini aku melihatnya terlihat tampan.

"Luhan ... " Rintih Sehun pedih disela Tangisannya.

"Dia menyebut namaku,Apa dia menangis karena Aku? ,maafkan aku Sehun,." Aku ingin menangis, tapi benar benar tidak tau cara menangis dalam tubuh kucing ini. Aku merangkak duduk dipaha Sehun berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Miaww..." Kata ku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dipangkuannya, Terasa sangat hangat, Sesekali Sehun terisak dan mengelus Kepalaku.

Setelah Tangisannya Berhenti Sehun memindahkan Tubuhku keatas tempat tidur.

Seketika mataku membulat Sempurna saat melihat Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Melepas kemeja putihnya yang dihiasi bercak darah,  
Dengan Jelas Aku bisa melihat tubuh Lembut Mulus putih tanpa cacat Sehun (pervert )

"Emhh Apa yang dia lakukan ? apakah dia akan memperkosa Ku (maunya)? tapi aku kan sekarang dalam wujut kucing..." Batiku berkecamuk.

Perlahan Sehun membuka Sreting celananya dan melepaskan Pakaian dalam miliknya. (wooooowww)

Aku tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, Mataku tidak berkedip sedikitpun Memandangi tubuh Naked Sehun yang benar benar merupakan Sebuah Maha Karya.

Hidungku mimisan...

Ternyata Sehun ingin mandi #plakk, Bukan ingin memperkosa tubuh kucingku (PLAK).

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak behadapan dengan Ranjang tempat ku duduk saat ini. Langkahnya terhenti, dia berjalan kearahku.

"Kau Kotor Sekali, Tubuhmu Harus dibersihkan Juga.." Katanya Sambil tersenyum san menggendongku.

Gaaahhh rasanya seperti disurga saat tubuh kucingku menyentuh dada kurus sehun saat dia menggendongku.

Sehun menghidupkan Keran Air Hangat dan masuk kedalan Bath Tub, Tubuhnya yang separuh basah begitu seksi dimataku. hehe

Sehun membasahi buluku sedikit demi sedikit, aku sama sekali tidak berontak.

"Aneh... kau tidak takut air ?" Sehun keheranan karena sepertinya aku satu satunya kucing yang tidak takut air yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Miaww Miaww" Kataku karena hanya itulah yang bisa didengar Sehun saat ini.

Rasanya begitu hangat saat Sehun menggosok bulu buluku yang kotor. Kalau wujudku masih dalam wujud manusia saat ini pasti hidungku sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah Selesai Membersihkan dirinya dan diriku, Sehun mengaitkan Handuk putoh dipinggangnya dan Mengangkatku lalu mengeringkan bulu buluku dengan Handuk yang dibawanya.

"Nahh... Sudah Bersih.. Sekarang dikeringkan pake Head Dryer." Kata Sehun Sambil membawaku ke mejad rias(?) dan memnghidupkan Headryernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh~~ Saatnya Tidur" Kata Sehun Pelan, Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya keatas ranjang, Sehun mematikan Lampu dan mengidupkan lampu tidurnya.

"Miawww..." Kataku manja.

"Ahh.. Sini.." kata sehun sambil meraih tubuh kucingku dan memposisikanku disampingnya. Lalu Sehun Tidur dalam Posisi memelukku.

#GAAAHHH

**TBC**

**FF Gaje :D Ratenya bakal M uyeaaahhh... (author mesum)**

**Sepanjang Cerita Luhan Jadi Kucing ~ Bagaimanakah Cara Luhan kembali kewujud semula ?**

**Apa Ceritanya Maksa? ToT**

**Andaikan Author jadi Kucing Juuga .. hahahaha (plak)**

**Semoga reader Suka... Review Yaa...**

**RNR ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : This Cat Is Luhan ?**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : HunHan**

**Summary : Luhan Tiba Tiba berubah Menjadi seekor kucing, Sehun menemukan Luhan yang berwujud Kucing sedang terluka dijalan dan membawanya kerumah.**

**Merawat dan Menjaga Kucing dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan.**

**Warning : Yaoi , NC, Mature, Typos, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**This Cat Is Luhan ?**

**Chap 2**

**SEHUN POV**

"fiuu... Hari ini Luhan tidak sekolah, Aku jadi tidak semangat." Gerutuku dalam hati, saat ini waktu istirahat, Aku tidak ikut kekantin karena tidak bersemangat.

"_DONGSAENGIIEE !" _Sebuah suara mengejutkanku, Ternyata itu adalah Suara Eunhyuk _Hyung_, kakak kelas ku sang Raja didunia Peryadongan.

Eunhyuk _Hyung _duduk dibangku sebelahku yang sedari tadi kosong.

"_Dongsaengie_.. aku punya barang baru nihh... " Kata Eunhyuk Hyung sambil menyodorkan sebuah Micro Chip poadaku.

"Ahh.. Apa ini Nyett _Hyung_?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

.

.

"PLAKK..." _Eunhyuk_ menjitakku...

"Yackk ! Sakit Hyung..." Protesku.

"Cihh Siapa suruh memanggilku Nyet eoh?" Kata Eunhyuk Sambil membuang mukanya.

"_Mianhae Mianhaee_... memangnya barang baru apa?" Tanyaku sok Polos, padahal aku tahu, pasti Video Yadong baru.

"Hahaha Jangan Sok Polos _dongsaeng_, Didalamnya ada Video yadong terbaru dan Foto Luhan saat berenang di kolam berenang." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah mesum.

"Ehh? Luhan ? berenang?" Tanyaku heran dengan wajah memerah.

"Ne.. waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihatnya dikolam berenang, karena ingat kamu, aku memotonya beberapa kali. Kau pasti suka _Dongsaeng_." jelas Eunhyuk dengan aura iblis mengitari tubuhnya.

"Emmhhh .. Benarkah ? " Mataku membulat, tanpa komando tanganku segera mengambil micro chip ditangan Eunhyuk hyung dengan segera dan menyimpannya didalam saku celana dengan hati hati.

"_Gomawoo Hyung_.." Kataku sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk ku menuju keluar kelas.

Sreett... Eunhyuk Hyung menarik bajuku... dia memasang Pose menyodorkan telapak tangannya..

"Hari gini tidak ada yang geratis sehunniee .. Mana bayarannnya...?

Akhirnya aku menghabiskan uang Seratus ribuku untuk membayar Eunhyuk Hyung, Tapi tidak apa yang penting bisa melihat foto Luhan Hyung dikolam berenang, Hihihihi...

Pelajaran Sesudah jam istirahat terasa begitu membosankan, Sesuatu diselangkanganku sudah sangat mengeras, Aku tidak sabar pulang kerumah dan melihat isinya..

#Teng Tengg ...

**SEHUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUHAN POV**

Emhhh Aku bosan, mungkin sedikit mengacak rumah Sehun tidak apa ya?.

Aku masih sebal karena sehun menolak untuk membawaku kesekolah padahal aku sudah memasang _Aegyo_ kucingku. hummpphhh...

Aku meraih sebuah album Foto, bertuliskan Sehun _Childhood_.

Aku sudah mengira isi didalamnya pasti akan sangat menggemaskan.

halaman pertama berisi foto Sehun saat baru lahir, "Lucu Sekali..." gumamku dalam hati

Halaman selanjutnya menampilkan Foto Saat Sehun bermain Sepeda.. Aku terkekeh geli saat melihat Foto Bayi Sehun yang sedang dimandikan.

Tubuhnya sangat berbeda saat dia bayi dan sekarang (yaiyalah)

Tiba Tiba ... BRAKAKKK...

Sehun pulang dengan membanting pintu, Dia terlihat begitu terburu buru memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa gesa.

Aku berjalan dan mengintip Sehun dibalik pintu yang tidak ditutupnya..

See.. See..Sehunn Melepas Seluruh Seragamnya dengan cepat ..

Mwoo Chip apa itu ? dari sini aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilihat sehun dari layar Notebooknya...

Tapi untuk apa dia melepas semua pakaiannya... Hidungku kan jadi mimisan melihat tubuh itu untuk keduakalinya.. Pufft...

.

.

"Tungguuu... Itu kan Aku? yackk! Dia dapat dari mana?" Sorak ku dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa foto "Shirtess" Yang dipandangi Sehun adalah Diriku saat dikolam Renang minggu lalu.

Sehun mulai meraih Junior miliknya.. Meremasnya sesekali dengan bantuan tangannya.

"Akhhhh Luhan ..._ Baby.. I Need You_.." Sehun mendesah dan membuat gendang telingaku terasa aneh.

Perlahan aku berjalan diam diam kedalam kolong tempat tidurnya agar dapat melihat Sehun dan Aktivitasnya dalam posisi yang dekat.

Sehun terus memainkan Juniornya dan mendesah hebat.. Ekspresinya membuat darah yang mengalir dalam hidungku semakin deras..

Oh Sehunnie andaikan tubuhku kembali kewujud Manusia.

.

.

.

"Omo Omo , Sehun terlihat begitu bergairah, aduhhh... andaikan sekarang tubuhku normal" gerutuku dalam Hati.

"_Emhhh Luhan.. S..saranghae..Yoo_.." Desah Sehun sambil mengeluarkan semua cairan putih itu. (Pftt Yadong)

"Omo.. Maksudnya apa? Luhan saranghaeyo?Sehun menyukaiku?" wajahku memerah seketika.

Tubuh Sehun yang sedari tadi menegang, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya diasandaran kursi, Juniornya yang tadi begitu kokoh sekarang terkulai lemah dihiasi dengan cairan putih disekitarnya, Aku terus berusaha menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungku karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat sangat menggoda iman ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUHAN POV END **

" Hey Anak Muda ! " Sebuah Suara menyentuh gendang telinga Luhan membuatnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Emhh... " Luhan mengerang dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Sekarang Luhan berada disebuah tempat yang penuh dengan latar putih.

" Hmmhh Sepertinya kau keenakan berubah jadi kucing ya? " Tanya Seekor Kucing yang rasanya familiar dimata Luhan.

" Hmm Untuk apa kau bertanya itu ? Eh? Kenapa kau tau kalau aku bukan kucing beneran ?" Tanya Luhan Heran.

" Yack ! Aku Kucing yang menyihirmu menjadi seperti ini ! Pada awalnya kukira Sehun akan marah dan melupakanmu saat kau tidak datang ketaman bermain, eh Taenyata dia malah makin merindukan dan mencintaimu." Kata Kucing itu dengan sweardrop dikepalanya.

" Ehh .. Kenapa kau melakukannya ? Apa salahku ? " Tanya Luhan heran.

" Tidak, Aku hanya menuruti perintah Para bidadari dilangit ketujuh, kau tau, mereka sangat iri padamu, Sehun adalah pria idaman setiap wanita bahkan Bidadaripun menginginkannya, Tapi ternyata Sehun menyukai Namja, yang orangnya adalah Kau. maka Para bidadari menyuruhku untuk memisahkan kalian, padahal baru beberapa hari tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa menjauhkan kalian berdua, Bahkan sehun melakukan aktivitasnya sambil meneriakkan namamu,,, "Fiuhhhh..." Sang kucing tersebut mengela nafas.

" Heh ? ini benar benar tidak masuk akal." Kata luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

" Shalalalashalowshaloww Kutukanmu kuambil ! " tring triiinnnggg...

Hoaaaa ! ! !

.

.

.

" Ah... Shh... Luhan... Wmhhh " Sehun masih duduk terengah didepan notebooknya, masih dikotori dengan -Piiipp-

Ketika Sehun mencoba untuk menutup mata tiba tiba sesuatu menimpanya...

**TBC**

**Pip Pip *Author Kabur**

**Aduh Author bingung mau lanjutin FF ini kaya gimana **

**Semoga readers suka ,, seandainya FF ini ga di update2 berarti ff ini ff gagal ya ToT**

**Mind to review ? **


	3. Chapter 3 END

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : This Cat Is Luhan ?**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : HunHan**

**Summary : Luhan Tiba Tiba berubah Menjadi seekor kucing, Sehun menemukan Luhan yang berwujud Kucing sedang terluka dijalan dan membawanya kerumah.**

**Merawat dan Menjaga Kucing dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan.**

**Warning : Yaoi , NC, Mature, Typos, Gaje**

**Rate : M**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**This Cat Is Luhan ?**

**Chap 2**

**SEHUN POV**

.

.

.

" Ah... Shh... Luhan... Wmhhh " Sehun masih duduk terengah didepan notebooknya, masih dikotori dengan -Piiipp-

Ketika Sehun mencoba untuk menutup mata tiba tiba sesuatu menimpanya...

" Shh.. Appayaa " Rintih Namja yang jatuh dari langit langit secara misterius.

" Nghh... Apa apaan ini?" Gerutu Sehun sambil mencoba melihat sesuatu yang menimpanya.

" LL.. LL...LL...LLU..." Sehun tidak percaya kalau yang menimpanya saat ini adalah Luhan yang dalam keadaan Naked, Luhan menghimpit Sehun di bagian Selangkangan, Otomatis Sehun Kecil kembali Hidup.

" Aishh.. See See Seehun? " Wajah Luhan memerah, dia segera menjauh karena merasakan sesuatu yang dihimpitnya mulai mengeras dan mengeras.

Luhan berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terkespos dengan memeluk kakinya, wajanya memerah menahan malu, tak dipungkiri saat ini Pose Sehun yang terbaring sambil bertumpu dengan sikunya dan menunjukan Juniornya yang berdiri tegak sangat membuat luhan hilang kendali, Otaknya sudah memikirkan yang tidak tidak, Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

" Kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? Mana pakaianmu ?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah memerah karena sudah lama menahan rindu dan akhirnya bertemu ditempat yang tak disangka dalam keadaan yang tak disangka.

" Aa...Anu... Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? " Jawab Luhan gugup.

*HENING

.

.

.

" ... Aku mau betanya... Kenapa Layar Notebookmu menampilkan Fotoku dikolam berenang? " Tanya Luhan Polos.

" Eh?" Sehun yang dari tadi tak henti henti berfantasipun terkejut dan segera bangkit menutup layar Notebooknya. "Anu.. Hmm... Anu.. " Sehun bingung.

" Aku Menyukaimu Sehun." Kata kata ini tiba tiba keluar dari mulut Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut tak percaya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu berjongkok dan meletakan tangannya dikedua pipi Luhan.

" Kau Serius Luhan ? " Tanya Sehun .. Luhan membalas dengan sebuah anggukan Imut.

" Sebenarnya aku selalu disampingmu selama ini ." Kata Luhan sambil menatap wajah Sehun, Luhan masih berusaha menahan gejolak hasratnya meminta diperkosa oleh sehun.

" A..Apa Maksudmu ?" Sehun terkejut.

" Aku adalah Kucing yang kau bawa, Aku mengalami hal aneh dan berubah..." Tiba Tiba Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir Luhan menghentikan kalimat yang akan disampaikannya.

" Jangan Berbohong, Itu benar benar tidak masuk akal." Kata Sehun.

" Aku akan membuatmu percaya." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum evil?. Luhan bangkit dan menarik tangan Sehun sehingga Sehun ikut bangkit, Luhan Mendorong Tubuh Sehun kedalam Kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari Tempat mereka berbincang tadi.

Sehun tersandar dibawah Shower, Luhan Berjalan dengan Seduktif, Menghidupkan Shower sehingga Air yang turun membasahi Tubuh mereka berdua.

" Kau memandikanku saat itu Sehunnie,,, Kau ingat ?" Tanya Luhan sambil memainkan Jemari lentiknya didada Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menahan desahan yang merangsek keluar dari Mulutnya.

Luhan Menjilati tengkuk Sehun, Nafsunya benar benar terpacu setelah melihan Sehun bermain dengan juniornya sendirian tadi.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan erat dan memperdalam ciumannya, Bibirnya yang dari tadi diserang oleh Luhan kini mulai mendominasi pergelutan, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya sedangkan Luhan terus menumpukan tangannya dikedua dada sehun sambil berjinjit karena tinggi bdadan sehun lebih tinggi darinya.

"Emhh... Ahh... " Setiap desahan dan kecipak dari ciuman panas mereka terdengar jauh lebih Indah dari backsound "MAMA" atau "HISTORY"

Tubuh mereka yang basah membuat sehun semakin bergairah. Sehun Mengambil posisi berjongkok menghadap kejunior Luhan, Disambut dengan senang hati oleh Luhan dengan mendorong kepala sehun mendekat.

Tanpa ragu Sehun melahap Junior Luhan dengan Lahap, Menjilat, Menghisap , memutarnya dan sedikit menggigit untuk memberi sensasi berbeda untuk Luhan

" Nghhh.." Leguh Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehunpun mempercepat Gerakannya. Seketika Luhan menumpahkan Benihnya didalam mulut Sehun, Dengan Cekatan Sehun Menelannya.

" Kau cepat sekali bereaksi Lu." Kata Sehun yang kini meremas remas Junior miliknya.

" Emhh... " Jawab Luhan singkat sambil mengatur Nafasnya yang terengah engah.

Sehun menyodorkan Juniornya kemulut Luhan, Mulut mungil Luhan melahapnya dengan perlahan, Saliva Luhan menetes karena ukuran Junior Sehun yang cukup besar sehingga Luhan cukup kewalahan mengatasinya.

" Shh... Sh... " Sehun menggerakan pinggilnya maju mundur sambil memegangi bahu Luhan, Sehun terus mendesah dalam tempo yang cepat karena nafsunya sudah sampai diubun ubun.

" Nghh Ahh... Ockkk... Shhh..." Luhan terus menghisap dalam kecepatan sedang , Saar Sehun mulai merasakan Puncaknya, Sehun menarik Paksa Juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang dan saat ini mengeras sekeras kayu (eh?)

" Yah.. Sehunnie !" Luhan Protes, Sehun langsung menarik pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang, Sambil meremas Juniornya Sehun menciumi Punggung mulus Luhan dan meremas Bokong Kenyal milik luhan.

Tanpa aba aba Sehun Menusukan Juniornya Ke "hole" Milik Luhan Tapi gagal , Kembali Sehun menusuk paksa Hole Virgin Luhan, Kali ini Sehun berhasil memasukan Ujung Juniornya.

" Nghh Sehunniee ,, More.." Luhan yang merasakan kenikmatan dari Junior Sehun merengek diberi Lebih. Sehun menjilat Bibir bawahnya sambil terus memperkuat pelukannya. Lalu menyodok lebih dalam hingga akhirnya Salulur Juniornya masuk kedalam hole Luhan dengan Sempurna.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk dari belakang, Sehun terus melakukan gerakan in outnya sambil menggerayangi Perut, Dada, Nipple dan Junior Luhan Secara Bergantian.

" Enghh Sehunie, Ahhkk... " Luhan mulai menceracau Tidak Jelas, Lututnya sudah mulai melemas tidak sanggup Berdiri, Sehun pun membimbingnya menjuru Ranjang, Sehun tidak peduli tubuh mereka yang dalam keadaan Basah.

Luhan berbaring diatas ranjang dengan posis miring membuat Junior Sehun Terpelintir, menambah sensasi yang dirasakan Sehun. Sehun memegangi salah satu kaki Luhan dan melakukan gerakan in outnya kembali.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas bedcover yang basah karena tubuhnya.

" Nghh... Soo Tight " Desah Sehun merasakan puncaknya akan tiba.

*Croottt... Croot

Sehun menumpahkan Cairannya didalam hole Luhan, Luhan merasakan perutnya penuh dengan cairan Sehun,

Tapi, Sehun masih merasa belum cukup, Sehun kembali menggenjot Hole Luhan, Cairannya yang tuumpah didalamnya tadi membuatnya lebih mudah untuk keluar masuk karena lebih licin.

"Nghh Sehunniee.. Aku mau... Ahh..." Crooot Luhan mengeluarkan Cairannya membasai beda cover disekitarnya. disusul dengan Sehun yang menumpahkan Cairannya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

. Bruk... Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan sambil memeluk Luhan dan mengendus tengkuknya sesekali.

" Jangan Pernah Pergi lagi Luhan." Kata Sehun sambil menyandarkan wajahnya dipunggung Luhan.

" Tidak akan pernah Sehunniee .." Jawab Luhan lemah..

.

.

.

Sedangkan Diatas Langit para bidadari yang menyukai Sehun menjadi Kalang Kabut.

" Hoaa Eonni... Bagaimana , Uri Handsome Namja adalah Yaoi.." Tangis Seorang Bidadari bernama Yuna.

" Hmpphh Sudahlah Yuna, Setidaknya dia bahagia." Jawab Seorang bidadari lain dengan nama Jimin.

" Ahh... Sehun Oppa lakukan lagi dengan Luhan Eoni!" rengek seroang Bidadari yang positif Fujoshi sambil mengelap darah mimisannya.

" Ne. NE ! " Sahut bidadari bernama Choa yang hidungnya masih disumbat Tissue.

" Apa sih kalian .. Sehun oppa itu hanya untuk ku !" Protes Bidadari Yuna

" Cihh ... Luhan Oppa Lebih cocok dengan Sehun ." Balas Seolhyun Ketus pada Yuna.

" Biarkan Mereka Hidup bahagia. aku akan memberkati hubungan yaoi yang diajalankannya ! " Seru Choa semangat.

.

.

.

#Keesokan paginya.

" Emhh .." Luhan terbangun , Sehun masih tertidur dengan posisi memeluknya dari belakang, rasa nyeri masih terasa.

" Sekarang, Sehun adalah namja chingu ku " Gumamnya senang.

" TAPI ! BAGAIMANA DENGAN UMMA ? AKU SUDAH 3 HARI TIDAK PULANG KERUMAH .." teriak batinnya..

.

.

.

" KEMANA ANAK ITU ? LIAT SAJA KALAU DIA PULANG..." Gerutu Eomma Luhan sambil mengepalkan Tangannya.

**END**

**Selesai ... Mian ya reader .. Sebenernya Author mau bikin Sehun NCan sama Kucing terus kucingnya berubah jadi Luhan, tapi itu terlalu tidak normal , **

**Maaf ya kalau Adegan NC? nya kurang panas .. Author nulis sambil ngantuk ngantuk :(**

**Itu bidadari bidadari adalah member AOA Rockie band Baru :)**

**Author ngerasa dengan NCnya author pasaran, butuh Referensi NC baru nih ToT **

**Gomawo yang sudah review , saranghaeyo *tebar blow kiss**

Byeee


End file.
